Our Ray of Shine
by Love-fades-mine-has-021
Summary: Kill her. She's the last one and they'll finally be free. That's easy for the MiraGen who had already killed many innocents. So why couldn't they seem to slit her throat? She's just Tetsumi Kuroko. Why couldn't they seem to kill her? Was it because she could be a reason for their fate to change? Was she the answer they've been seeking? AU! Fem!KurokoxAkashi/GoM. CH2UP Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Probably, some of you are already wondering how the hell I can type so much new fanfictions when I need to update my older ones. LOL. No need to wonder and ask, I have no answer.**

**I mean, ideas just pop out of nowhere, it's amazing how I can even type them out. Sometimes, I just wanna shout: "Ugh! Let me update –FF's title—first then I'll type you out! Besides, let me concentrate in my studies first!" **

**But then it would be like: "Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Hey, hey, hey, hey. Type us out, type us out, T-Y-P-E –space U-S –space O-U-T! Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke."**

**Yeah, that's a short story of LFMH021's Fanfiction writer's story. Yes, I'm weird. No, I don't need to be checked by a doctor, it'll be useless.**

**By the way, I love, love, love, love, love you, guys! **

**Thanks for all those who had, have, will read (or maybe reviewed) my other fanfictions. I truly appreciate the effort.**

**For others, I hope you'll try my other KNB Fanfics. They're not that great, but not that bad either. **

**Alright, I'll quit the chit-chat and blabbering. (First time making a fanfic with Kuroko as a female, beware of mistakes and OOCness. XD)**

**Here's the Summary!**

_**Summary: Kill her. She's the last one and they'll finally be free. That's easy for the MiraGen who had already killed many innocents. So why couldn't they seem to slit her throat? She's just Tetsumi Kuroko. Why couldn't they seem to kill her? Was it because she could be a reason for their fate to change? Was she the answer they've been seeking? AU! Fem!KurokoxAkashi/GoM.**_

* * *

"**Our Ray of Shine"**

_**CHAPTER ONE:**_

The sun had risen. It was a great start of the week. The weather was not that cold neither was it too hot, which probably was the reason anyone would kick his alarm clock once it had rung for it definitely was the kind of day you would want to stay in bed, dream that you're living a house filled with either money or food. It was the kind of day you would rather stay in your pajamas without brushing your teeth and roam around the house as if you're drunk and stare on your laptop's monitor.

But reality was tough and everyone painstakingly stood up as his alarm clock rung wildly beside his ear.

Everyone except five certain individuals, who were still lying under each bed's covers and sleeping loudly as if it was just the middle of the night.

"OW!" A dark bluenette growled as a foot kicked his face. "Who the heck—Ugh, Kise! Ugh, stinks." He grunted and kicked his roommate's face as revenge.

"Gaaaah! Ouch!" A golden-head grumbled as he opened his eyes and pulled the other's hair. "Aominecchi, how dare you?!"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, damn it, Kise, stop pulling my hair!" Aomine Daiki, the dark bluenette of the group cursed and started pulling his roommate's hair.

"Gaaaah, ouch, ouch, Aominecchi! Ouch!" Kise Ryouta, the model-looking blonde of the five, cried and stopped pulling the dark-head's hair. "I'll stop, so stop it too!"

In the count of three, both men released each other's hair and fell again onto their king-size bed in synchronization. "Ugh, it's morning already?" Aomine complained and punched the alarm clock at their bed's side table.

"Yeah, annoying, right, ssu?" Kise agreed and threw one of their four pillows against the wall to his right.

_**In another room…**_

A loud thud shocked a certain green-head, which also woke him up from his deep slumber. He removed his sleeping mask, grabbed his glasses before putting them on. After doing so, he sat up and searched for the source of the loud noise.

He blinked twice upon seeing his violet-head roommate lying face-first on the floor. The latter was still asleep, he was also sucking his right hand's thumb as if it was a pacifier as he mumbled, "Pocky, pocky, pocky~"

All the former could do was sigh, and knowing he couldn't go back to sleep anymore—he then went down from their bed and poked the violet-head's sides. "Hey, Murasakibara, it's already morning. It's time to wake up, nanodayo."

The other blinked. "…Nnn….nanodayo?" Murasakibara Atsushi, the violet-head titan of the group, murmured, looked up at the other and smiled idiotically. "Ah, morning, carrot-chin."

"I'm not a carrot!" Midorima Shintarou, the only bespectacled green-head of the five, protested and sighed once again. "I'm Midorima, you idiot, nanodayo. It's time to wake up."

Murasakibara sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Already?"

"Yeah, already, nanodayo."

The violet-head pouted. "Aw~"

_**In the third room.**_

It was already empty…?

Oh right, the owner of the biggest room of the mansion was no other than Akashi Seijuuro, the red-head hetero-chromatic eyed leader of the group; and he had already risen right after hearing the loud growls of two certain guys from the bedroom to his right, and the loud noise that came from the room to his left. And, after taking a short shower, he had made the first move to go downstairs and open the windows and curtains all around the house for they could never run away from the reality.

They could never run away from the truth that they were bound to wake up today as well.

_**~LFMH021~**_

"We really ought to stop eating pancakes everyday, it'll be the death of us." Midorima commented as he sliced the pancake placed on his plate into two to eat chew and digest it easier.

Kise massacred his as he glared at it. "I know, right? I mean, we're living in a freaking big mansion with four bedrooms."

"We sleep on king-sized beds." Aomine added.

"We use chandeliers as either our light or electric fans." Kise agreed.

"The whole mansion is air-conditionerized. If that's even a word."

"The walls are painted with amazing wall-paintings."

"The doors have golden doorknobs."

"This mansion is three-storey high."

"Each floor has two bathrooms, which is six in all- the bathrooms in the rooms not included there yet. Hey, I just did Math there!"

"We're like kings in this mansion, ssu!" Kise shouted and stabbed his pancake in its' middle-part. "But we eat pancakes every morning."

"Eat tofu soup every lunch." Aomine grunted.

"And bread with coffee or any beverage in the evening, ssu." The golden-head finished as he sighed.

A knife passed through between Kise's face and his plate before it hit the small space between his plate and Midorima's.

Another did with Aomine.

And there was no reason to question who threw these dangerous things and almost killed them if ever he missed: Akashi Seijuuro.

The said guy spread some butter and maple syrup on his own pancake before stabbing it, sliced it into two equal halves and ate the one on the right for no apparent reason. He smirked before swallowing and facing the two. "Are you complaining with the dishes I'm cooking?"

"W-Well, n-no, of course not…Uh, we…uh…" Kise stammered, stood up from his seat and hid behind Midorima. "Gaaaaaah! I'm sorry, Akashicchi!"

The red-head nodded before turning towards a shivering bluenette. "And you, Daiki?"

Shuddering in fear of his life, all Aomine could do was shake his head and clasped his hands together as he begged, "I was kidding! Damn it, Akashi, I was kidding. Spare me."

Murasakibara, as usual, finished their breakfast first and to satisfy his craving, grabbed a pack of potato chips, opened it and began to consume its' contents in an incredible speed. "It's not like we wanted to spend our daily lives like this."

"No one among us learned how to cook." Midorima murmured and finished his, as well.

"No one among us can eat outside often especially with our work of expertise." Akashi mumbled and abandoned his spoon and fork on top of his plate. "I've lost my appetite."

Kise, after going back on his seat, played with the maple syrup and drew symbols on his plate. "It was such a disgusting sight."

Without snapping his head, Midorima scolded, "Kise."

But the blonde pretended he didn't hear anything and continued on scribbling on his own plate. "I can still smell the fresh blood on my hands. I can still hear their cries and pleas before we killed them. I can still see the tears that trickled down their eyes as they see the knives we held. I can still feel the way I killed the infant, whom the woman held dearly in her arms. I—"

Knowing he couldn't stop the blonde, the green-head shut up and stared at the glass of water infront of him.

"Do you still remember the kid we killed a month ago? The kid who possessed such honest emerald eyes. Eyes that would never be seen by anyone again. I feel disgusted at myself." Kise murmured and covered his face with his hands. "I still smell blood. I feel so disgusted."

"Ryouta, quit it." It was Akashi, himself, who had spoken the words of command, but he was too late. The blonde had fallen into his regret state. The state wherein he becomes hysterical once realizing what he had done once again. It usually happened a week after they completed a mission. Sometimes, he would recover easily, but this is the kind of time he couldn't.

Kise was about to start again when a foot stepped into his own, which brought back light in his eyes. He screamed in pain before kicking whoever stepped on him. "That hurt, ssu!"

"You kicked me too, you dumbass! How dare you complain?!" Aomine complained and kicked Kise's leg as well. "Besides, it was your fault in the first place. You turned into the other Kise without warning."

The blonde blinked. Guilt slowly enveloping his aura. "I did…? I'm sorry…"

Sensing the change of atmosphere, Murasakibara spoke the words you would rarely hear from him. "We only need to kill a thousand people. We'll still be free. Right~?"

He received a small smile from his seatmate, Midorima, who was preparing his lucky item for today: A Bikini Set. It amazed the others how unashamed he was with the unusual lucky items he needed to have at times. "Yes, we can still be free."

Right after saying these six words, the special Television placed infront of the dining table suddenly turned on—revealing the face of their 'manager,' Shuzo Nijimura. A black-haired guy, whom you can say the wisest and sharpest among them all.

The said guy smirked before scanning the five's surroundings. "Looks like your end's pretty good. No trouble there?"

Akashi sneaked a glance outside the window, blinked, and turned back towards Nijimura. "Everything's fine in our end."

The other nodded before taking a deep breath. "Tetsumi Kuroko."

Silence.

He received silence from the group.

"Tetsumi Kuroko." He repeated, still serious.

Aomine raised an eyebrow, obviously confused. "Wait, what?"

Nijimura blinked and echoed his previous words, "Tetsumi Kuroko."

"Damn this shit, I heard you the first time!" Aomine growled. "I mean- what of that name? Not like it's a name we know."

The dark-head scratched his head. "She's the last one."

"Huh?"

"She's the last one."

Midorima frowned. "Can you please stop speaking with phrases? We're not fortune teller who can predict what you really mean through abstract phrases, nanodayo."

Nijimura laughed before nodding. "Oh. Alright, alright. I'm so sorry if I'm all over the place." He apologized and after taking few more deep breaths, became serious again. "Tetsumi Kuroko, she'll be your thousandth target. Remember the deal we made when this group was formed?"

"Kill thousand people we assign you to kill…" Kise started.

"…And you'll be all free." Akashi finished.

Nijimura nodded before presenting the most current picture he had with the target on the screen. He virtually dragged it towards the lower left of the monitor before explaining. "She's the daughter of two most well-known people in Japan. Her mother is a world-class actress while his father is a well-known, honest politician. A client called Mr. Eiji, our Mastermind, yesterday and wanted her dead. It was said that she's going to be targeted by a lot of people tomorrow at her celebration."

"Celebration?" Murasakibara echoed and opened a new pack of potato chips.

The dark-head shrugged. "I don't have an idea on what kind of celebration it is. She's your last target and your only opportunity is tomorrow at the Kuroko's Mansion. She would be there all day. It's up to you how, where and when you'll kill her. Kill her, secure that no one would know and leave no traces. This is the last one and you'll be free to do whatever you want. After this, there would no more chains to bound you. But remember, no refunds, no exchange, no returns. The target is the target. Fail and you'll be chained forever. You're the well-known yet never seen Generation of Miracles, a secret teenage assassination group. Show what you got and show them another miracle."

"Understood." They said in synchronization and right after replying this, the special inter-communication ended and the television switched into a Cartoon Network with the show:

"Jake, what time is it?"

"Adventure Time!"

_She's the last one._

_Kill her._

_All we need to do is kill her._

_And then we'll be free._

_All free._

_To gain happiness, you need to make sacrifices._

_To attain your desires, you need to keep secrets._

_To attain victory, you need to be sharp and wise._

_There's only one rule: Never get caught._

_**~LFMH021~**_

The room was silent, but it didn't mean that the two men had already fallen asleep. In the contrary, when it's this silent—it meant both were still wide awake.

"Aominecchi…" Kise called out to his roommate. "You awake?"

The bluenette nodded. He was facing the opposite direction while Kise stared on the ceiling he couldn't even see. "Yeah, wide awake. Why?"

"I cannot sleep."

"That's pretty obvious, dumbass."

Without looking, Aomine was sure that Kise just smiled. "Aominecchi, you meanie."The latter mumbled before covering his eyes with his arm. "I'm nervous, ssu."

"Hah?! We already killed nine hundred ninety-nine people and you're freaking nervous over killing a single girl? Want me to kill you?" He gasped.

That earned him a bemused chuckle. "She's the last one."

"She is." Aomine sighed. He was feeling the pressure too; it was their last kill but one mistake could take all their freedom away. He was the all-arounder and he contributed a lot in their assassinations, but sometimes, his hands still shivered as he pointed the gun at someone's heart.

"Can we really do it?" Kise whispered, his voice cracking.

This was the time when the bluenette rolled to his other side and made Kise face him. They stared at each other's eyes. Slowly, tears poured down onto Kise's pillow as he began to cry.

"Idiot." Aomine mumbled before placing the blonde's face against his chest. "You're such an idiot." He repeated, yet decided to stroke the blonde's hair anyway because this is the kind of time when Kise's cheerful smiles crumble and break into pieces to reveal what he truly felt.

_You fake smiles to pretend you're alright._

_You play tough to hide your weakness._

_You need to know how to roll a ball under your two feet because that's how the world revolves. You can never predict it, but you hold your destiny, you're the one controlling it._

_**~LFMH021~**_

Murasakibara rolled to his right, which made him fall towards the floor again for the second time within this day. Thankfully, he got awake with the impact. Sitting down, he rubbed his eyes and blinked upon finding his roommate, Midorima, taping his left hand's fingers. "Again~?" He mumbled.

The latter looked over his shoulder before resuming on his work. "Tomorrow's a special case."

"Then, that also means this is the last case you'll be taping your left hand's fingers?" The violet-head queried and went back to bed.

The green-head nodded and flexed his fingers to make sure he could still use them as if the tapings didn't bother his movements anyway. "I'm all set." He mumbled and glanced at his roommate. "And you, Murasakibara?"

The said guy threw himself backward onto their bed and answered, "I dunno~ I just wanna be free from this work~ I just wanna be free, but I have no real idea why~"

"Then you're all set for tomorrow's mission?"

The violet-head shrugged. "Not like I need to get ready. I'm fine the way I am~" He replied and went back to sleep.

Midorima stared at his roommate for a little while before turning off the lampshade and going back to bed. He stared at the ceiling for a minute before removing his glasses, placed them on the bed's side table, put on his sleeping mask and fully fell into deep slumber.

_You just need to pull the trigger. Lock the target, and kill._

_Hesitate and you're dead._

_If you do your best, surely, God will do the rest. _

_**~LFMH021~**_

Among the four bedrooms, a certain red-head's room's lights were still on. When you enter it, you would realize he was not even on his bed yet. He was there on the study table, sets of books, papers and blueprints all around his table as he scribbled data on his notebook.

He was already wearing his pajamas, but his eyes didn't portray a single hint of exhaustion, perhaps that's why he decided to make some strategy and study some things first.

He was their leader, the Generation of Miracles'' leader, he couldn't fathom a single lost. He must never make a single mistake. Every second that ticked was important. Every single detail meant a lot.

That was why he should become stronger, smarter, sharper and wiser.

He should never let emotions rule him.

_Open your heart and that'll become your weakness._

_Doubt everyone. Never trust anyone, it'll make your life longer._

_This world is not filled with the answers: Yes and No all the time. You have to think over" Ifs, Maybes, and Perhaps too. _

_A single moment could kill you. Beware._

_**~LFMH021~**_

Pretending to fix their handcuffs, the five looked around and tried to spot their last target, but she was nowhere to be found.

They successfully infiltrated the Kuroko's Mansion by waiting for the hired butlers to exit through the backdoor, the only exit with no CCTV. They hand-chopped each's neck, made them naked and put on the butler clothes they stole. They did all of these with disposable, unnoticeable handgloves, which they also hid behind white gloves butlers and waiters usually used.

"Excuse me." A mid-thirties lady called out from behind them.

The five turned and approached the large crowd with trays of champagnes with sleeping pills and gave each one flute. Some sipped and hummed in satisfaction. "Great taste."

Midorima bowed. "Thank you. It's a pleasure to know it suited your taste."

"You five look so professional. How dazzling~" Another woman commented.

"If we're dazzling, then you, ladies are gorgeous and you, dear gentlemen are definitely worth raising the cup with." Akashi responded, a small smile on his lips.

The crowd, and almost everyone who was already gathered in the main celebration hall of the mansion, sipped their glass of champagne once again.

Kise smirked and approached the youngest woman he found on the crowd before dragging her into a corner.

Serving new guests their own set of champagne, the blonde returned after about five minutes towards the group. A dazed lady approached back towards her own peers.

Kise wiped his lips. "Tastes like clay." He spat. "Anyway, I got the information where out dear target is."

"Where is she?" Aomine mumbled through the small microphone clamped on the collar of his polo, and beastly offered new guests –especially women—their snacks and own glasses of wine. He was careful not to drop the wireless earphone, a device wherein he could use to hear the others' conversation and answers, on the ground.

Midorima served an old couple before turning away and murmuring, "The celebration will start after ten minutes."

Kise turned around as well to get new glasses of wine before unnoticeably placing sleeping pills on each. "She's on the farthest room on the third floor of this manor. She possessed teal-colored hair and eyes. She wore a blue dress with rose's ruffles around her waist."

"Got that. The guests are starting to become quite dazed. We'll abandon this place and start our mission in the count of three." The red-head commanded.

"One." Aomine started.

"Two." Murasakibara followed.

"Three." Akashi finished and the five disappeared as fast as they appeared.

After abandoning the trays on the tables, the group hastily ran upstairs and avoided or attacked every guard that stood or was in their way. Without further ado, they all arrived in the third floor in no time. They had knocked out about twenty guards on the hallways and stairs, and found only five here.

Midorima grabbed a vase glass from the table beside him before throwing it up. After few seconds, it hit the farthest guard's head bull's eye.

Aomine clenched his hands into fists before making one of the guards fly twenty meters away.

Murasakibara stood before one, grabbed the guard's hair and threw him away.

The guard before Kise dropped his weapon and made the stance one would do in karate. Blinking, the blonde also did this stance. The former started attacking him as he dodged. After he dodged, the guard backed away—that was when he applied the attacks he saw, copied them and used them against the guard before him. A total knock out.

While a single glare was enough for Akashi for the guard had knelt in no time after seeing his terrifying eyes.

They walked the hallway carelessly and kicked the farthest room's door. 'Ah, it's open." Aomine exclaimed.

They entered it and found no one inside.

It was surely a girl's room, especially with that smell of perfumes. The room was spacious. A queen-sized bed on the right corner, two bed's side tables, two lampshades, two closets, a study table, a mirror, and a table for her accessories. The walls were painted sky blue while the ceilings were painted light red.

Somehow, entering this room soothed their soul.

"W-Where is she?!" Aomine growled and looked even under her bed.

"She's not here!" Kise added.

"Maybe she found out about us and ran~?" Murasakibara offered.

"She cannot know that easily." Midorima disagreed.

Akashi blinked and looked around. He found an Iphone on top of the table and picked it up. "It's even an Iphone. Why would anyone leave it out here?"

"Her shoes are still here too." Kise mumbled and pointed two pointed pink dolly-looking, glittery shoes beside the bed.

"Stop touching my stuff without permission." A voice reprimanded.

The five turned, but found no one.

"Who are you guys anyway?" It said again.

They looked around and still found no one.

"G-Ghost?" Aomine mumbled in fright, his hands shaking.

Suddenly, they saw a dress making a spinning movement. They stared at the cute sway of its' skirt before slowly raising their head.

Their eyes landed on two teal ones.

"Hello." A girl with teal hair, shoulder length, and eyes, round and clear, greeted.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kise and Aomine screamed and hugged each other tightly.

Midorima blinked and backed away, his glasses' lens cracked.

Murasakibara rubbed his eyes in disbelief. "N-No way~" He mumbled.

Akashi just wide-eyed stared at the girl. "Wha…" He began but trailed off.

They stared at her.

She stared at them.

It was a staring contest for about two minutes.

"S-Since when were you there?" The red-head breathed.

The girl blinked. "I was sitting at the chair beside the door since you came in."

'No way!" Kise exclaimed.

"Yes, I am not lying."

"No way!" The blonde repeated.

The girl raised her head. "You're annoying, let me punch you."

'Waaah! So violent."

"Who are you?" Akashi murmured and slowly approached the girl now.

The latter blinked again before turning to Akashi.. "I'm Tetsumi Kuroko." She introduced causally and sat on her seat again as the five began to approach her more and more. "How about you guys? Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The five surrounded her before Akashi replied to her question. "We're the Generation of Miracles, a group of assassins. And today, we're assigned to kill you."

Usually, the target would cry or scream now.

It was actually annoying for them, but they were used to it.

Who wouldn't be afraid if a gun was pointed right at her head, right?

But even if Akashi was pointing his gun right at her heart, all she did was surprise them.

Surprise them how?

She glanced at the gun, looked up and smiled a little. "Kill me then."

* * *

**A/N: I don't really have an idea where this came from.**

**The summary was always messing with my head, but as I faced my laptop and wrote Chapter One, I couldn't seem to continue it. Yes, well, it's done, the chapter one, it is…but I feel like it's not good enough, but I cannot what's missing.**

**I'm not good with genderbent, so I beg your pardon.**

**Reviews are appreciated! Thanks!**

**I hope you enjoyed it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please, please, please guys! Don't make me have too much hope. I mean, you're giving me too much review and it's all because I left a cliffhanger right in the first chapter. You do know I love cliffhangers so don't be surprised.**

**And you do know I love making amazing chapters at first but then they become incredibly lame and boring as time goes by.**

**Warning: Fem!Kuroko, Odd pairings, abuse, freaking weird curses and language, some lemonies and…angst. Authoress getting busier. Authoress getting inactive. Authoress will not be able to update often. That's pretty much sums it. XD**

**Please try my other KNB Fanfics too, they said that they need love as well. Thankies!**

**Disclaimer: I've never owned and tried to own KNB. **

**Enjoy! I was kidding. Please do still review. : D**

"**Our Ray of Shine"**

_**Chapter Two:**_

_The latter blinked again before turning to Akashi.. "I'm Tetsumi Kuroko." She introduced causally and sat on her seat again as the five began to approach her more and more. "How about you guys? Who are you and what are you doing here?"_

_The five surrounded her before Akashi replied to her question. "We're the Generation of Miracles, a group of assassins. And today, we're assigned to kill you."_

_Usually, the target would cry or scream now._

_It was actually annoying for them, but they were used to it._

_Who wouldn't be afraid if a gun was pointed right at her head, right?_

_But even if Akashi was pointing his gun right at her heart, all she did was surprise them._

_Surprise them how?_

_She glanced at the gun, looked up and smiled a little. "Kill me then."_

"W-What the fuck are you saying?!" Aomine growled and grabbed her at her shoulders before shaking them forcefully. "You idiot! Didn't you hear us?! We said we're going to kill you! Aren't you going to scream yet?!"

Tetsumi blinked and shook her head after a little thinking. "I won't scream, cry or run away. I'm weak and clumsy, and you'll end up catching up with me afterwards anyway. The effort is useless."

The tanned guy was about to shout something again, but was interrupted when Akashi raised a hand and motioned for him to back away. The all-arounder did so, and the other four watched as Akashi raised his gun and now pointed it at her head, his eyes cold and sure. "What the hell's up with you?"

"Nothing's up with me. I'm just a normal child of two well-known people, well, I'm not really that normal. I have a very low presence and everyone in the household hates it…Everyone in here hates me for some reason." The girl honestly answered and poked the gun. "This is a true gun, right? Why haven't you pulled its' trigger yet?"

The red-head frowned, threw his gun at Kise before cupping both of her cheeks and raising her head to meet his eyes. "I'm a murderer."

"Yes, I can see that."

"I've killed nine hundred ninety-nine people." He added.

She nodded. "Alright."

"You're the last one. Our masters promised us freedom once we've killed one thousand people and you're the last one in the list. I'm here to kill you." Akashi growled this sentence word for word, but he still had no reaction from the other. This boiled his blood, which was why he lifted her up into her feet and stared right at her teal eyes.

Tetsumi blinked. "I'm not really afraid of death. Besides, this is your duty, right? Go on and kill me."

He sighed in exasperation before collapsing on his knees infront of their target. "This is hopeless."

Kise blinked then laughed afterwards as he stared at their at-the-verge-of-surrendering leader. "I never thought I'd see Akashicchi this flustered, ssu~"

"Want me to kill you?" Akashi threatened as he turned towards the blonde with his signature glare.

"N-NO, I'M-"

The happiness that was almost consuming the room suddenly crumbled when a loud noise of big bells ringing downstairs started to make a commotion all around the manor. "What the fuck? It's so noisy!" Aomine grumbled and readied his gun.

Somehow, the hands that were calmly placed on her lap earlier started to tremble as the bell's ringing began to become louder.

Sensing the tension she was trying to hide, Akashi blinked, looked up and placed his empty hands on top of Tetsumi's shaking ones. "Do tell us, what do those ringing bells mean?"

The teal-head gulped and looked down at him with clear, frightened eyes. "I'm turning sixteen today and they're going to celebrate it again, just like what they do every year. It's usual for me. It's just that…"

"It's just that…?" Midorima prompted.

"It's—"

In a second, there were loud knocks on the door just meters away from the six. "Tetsumi-sama? It's time!" They heard a man of perhaps of his thirties shouted from outside the door.

Tetsumi looked up, took a deep breath and sunk in more into her seat. "It's just that…this year…"

"This year?" Kise prompted, stood beside the locked door, his gun held by his two hands beside his head. His eyes never leaving the door.

The teal-head looked at Akashi and squeezed his hands.

"Tetsumi-sama! Your fiance's downstairs already! Don't make him wait!" They heard the man yell again.

"Fiance?" Murasakibara innocently murmured and took out his own gun.

Understanding the situation, the red-head looked at their hands before raising his head to look at their target once again. "It's your sixteenth birthday today and you're going to be engaged with someone you don't even know as part of your tradition in Kuroko Family. Right?"

She nodded and bit her bottom lip.

"TETSUMI-SAMA! ARE YOU IN THERE? ARE YOU WITH SOMEONE?!"

Aomine clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Who's the bastard outside the door?"

"My butler, whom I wanted to kill using my voodoo doll." She answered truthfully with a low voice.

The assassins, excluding Akashi, looked at one another and either grinned or smirked.

"You are one a kind, nanodayo." Midorima sighed.

"TETSUMI-SAMA!"

The knocks on the door began to become louder. And this time, someone tried to twist the locked doorknob. This brought silence in Tetsumi's room. "TETSUMI-SAMA! OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!"

'Did he just put 'fucking' in his question even if he's talking to his young master?" Kise silently gasped in disbelief and grinned. "Weird household."

Akashi slowly stood up, his eyes never leaving Tetsumi's eyes. The other did the same and followed the red-head's movements. The Emperor blinked twice before pointing at his gun. Midorima bent and picked it up. The red-head motioned for it to be placed on his palm. The green-head did so.

The door would be opened any minute now.

"Aka-chin…" Murasakibara mumbled and prepared his gun and pointed it at the closed door.

Akashi pointed the gun at her head and murmured, "Sorry."

"What do you—"

The door opened, and the same moment, the red-head moved his arm and pulled the trigger as it pointed at the glass window. It shattered into fragments, which also became their shield as he grabbed Tetsumi at her waist and signaled for the others to follow him.

The other four did as their leader ordered and jumped at the window after him.

"TETSUMI!" They heard several people yell in panic, but they were already out of sight, and were already able to hide behind the shadows as shots of gun almost pierced even a single sheet of their black clothing.

Panting, the other four looked at their leader, bewildered.

Akashi sighed. "Just shut up."

Even Tetsumi was staring at him, emotionlessly.

The red-head looked down at his hostage. "You too, shut up."

Aomine couldn't hold his laughter anymore. "Akashi, you idiot."

"Yeah, you idiot, ssu!" Kise grunted and laughed alongside Aomine.

The two ended up inside the trashcan afterwards as the remaining two followed after their leader and their supposed-to-be target.

The teal-head blinked. "Um, where are you taking me?"

She got no answer, so she just shut up.

_**~LFMH021~**_

After walking almost a mile towards their secret headquarters, which was also the well-known Haunted Golden House of this street, Midorima opened the gate and let the others in. Silence was the only thing you could hear from them especially with the exhaustion everyone was feeling.

After securing everything, they went inside the mansion and ended up on different couches on the living room.

"So tired…ssu…" Kise breathed.

Midorima sunk on his seat and closed his eyes. "I'm damn exhausted. You could have just told me to take a taxi and get the car."

"No one among us have money, right~?" Murasakibara replied.

A little silence.

"I think Shintarou could have made the driver wait as he goes in here, get some money, pay the driver and then get the car." Akashi suggested as he stood before them.

"GAAAAH! Why didn't you say that earlier? We're damn sweating like hell now!" Aomine growled and glanced at Akashi's back. "Where's that meddler?"

"She's asleep." He answered, and gently placed the asleep teal-head on the empty couch. She sighed and turned a little before falling more and more into deep slumber. Akashi sighed in disbelief before throwing each of his members a can of very cold soda he got out of the fridge. He opened his and took three large gulps.

"Why didn't you kill her?" Midorima wondered.

This brought tension around the living room.

"I actually do not know." The red-head murmured.

"What the—We're supposed to kill her and then we'll be free from this hellish work of murdering people! Remember what Nijimura said? No exchange! No refund!" Aomine shouted in frustration.

The red-head smirked and sat on the edge of the couch Tetsumi laid down at. "You may bad-talk me. I think I deserve it. After all, I took your freedom."

"You're a bullshit." Aomine growled.

Kise laughed and kicked the bluenette out of the living room and pushed him inside the toilet bowl in the nearest restroom. "I think Aominecchi's just taking the chance to curse you because he can't when you're not giving us permission to do so, ssu~ Anyways, we're not really that mad."

"Just super, duper, very, very curious~!" Murasakibara filled in.

Midorima pushed his glasses. "It astounds us how you couldn't seem to pull the trigger as she stared at you."

He crashed the empty bottle he had in his hand and shot it on a trash bin about six meters away from him. "I told you: I do not know. I don't know how, but my body moved by its' own and suddenly we were running away. I was planning to kill her, but my hand won't comply to pull the trigger and get things over with."

"She's one of a kind. She never cried or screamed. She even told us to kill her. How extra-ordinary is that?" Kise gasped.

Aomine, who emerged from the restroom, agreed, "She shocked me as well. How could someone wish for her death that easily when many want to live for more than a hundred years?"

Akashi glanced at Tetsumi. "Everyone has his reasons for his decisions."

They all stared at the sleeping phantom girl until the latter started to stir. She mumbled something before slowly opening her closed eyelids. She blinked thrice before sitting up. "Where am I?"

"This is our headquarters." The red-head answered.

"You didn't kill me?"

"No, I didn't. How can I kill you when you suddenly fell asleep on my back without my permission?" He retorted and tried to put down her bedhair. "What…Get down…"

_BOING!_

The bedhair's locks sprung up again. "What in the world is up with your hair…"

The teal-head touched one of the locks and smiled slightly. "I tend to get bedhair after I wake up despite staying in the same position all night long. My butlers and maids hate it when they're the ones to put my bedhair down too."

Akashi poked one and it bounced. "It's annoying. If only you don't already have shoulder-length hair then I could have cut this irritating hair of yours."

"Please don't." Tetsumi mumbled. "I can almost hear the snipping of your scissors as you threaten me."

"How did you even know?"

"You mean, you really do have a pair of scissors with you?" Midorima gasped.

The red-head nodded and took the pair of scissors he had in his pants' pocket. "I always have this pair with me."

"It's teal-colored." The phantom girl commented and poked them. "Just like my hair and eyes."

"It was a rare color, so I just took them without second-thinking." Akashi explained and placed them back in his pants' pocket before standing up from his seat and stretching out. "Alright, Generation of Miracles, guess our freedom's out of reach now."

Aomine shrugged as he flipped the sexy magazine he had in his hands into its' next page. He was almost drooling. "Well, not like we have anywhere to go to if ever we succeeded. At least, with this, we still have a home and have everything free."

Kise jumped into his feet and threw himself at the bluenette's back. He wrapped his arms around Aomine's neck and laughed as the latter poked his cheeks. "Yeah, yeah, at least, everything's free!"

Akashi grabbed his cellphone on top of the table before turning towards a certain green-head. "Shintarou, help me prepare lunch."

"It's just the usual, right?" Midorima asked, but stood up anyway and followed after Akashi with his lucky item for today: a printer.

Tetsumi watched as the five members of Generations of Miracles interacted with one another, yet at the same time, had time for themselves. It was like she was in a void wherein the people with her were happy together, but at the same time were still seeking something they still hadn't sought.

"Wait." She exclaimed and everyone turned at her in surprise.

"What is it~" Murasakibara mumbled.

"I'm Tetsumi Kuroko. I just turned sixteen earlier. Can I at least know the names of the people who have saved me from being caged in a prison I could never free myself from?"

Each looked at one another. Aomine volunteered to introduce first. 'I'm Aomine Daiki. The all-arounder. I'm good with combats and with guns. I can be called the 'ace' of our organization. Just so you know, I'm liking your indifferent attitude. So weird and funny!"

Kise, who was clinging behind Aomine, grinned and introduced next. "I'm Kise Ryouta! I'm both a model and an assassin. I'm the copycat. Once I've seen something my opponent does, I can easily copy it whenever I want. You're so cute, by the way!"

Murasakibara swayed his feet back and forth, looked up and blinked. "Murasakibara Atsushi. I'm the titan of the group. I can easily smack someone's face and am very helpful with getting rid and tossing enemies. Ne, ne, why are you so small?"

Midorima pushed his glasses. "I believe that is such a blunt question, Murasakibara, nanodayo. Anyway, I'm Midorima Shintarou. The doctor and sniper of the group. I'm good with long distance attacks. I'm also interested in medicine and treating people."

Akashi crossed his arms before smirking. "Akashi Seijuuro's my name. I'm the leader of this group. I create our strategy. I possess great mind. I possess no height. Don't call me a shorty or else you'll end up lying lifeless outside the gate."

Tetsumi gazed at each and ended up staring at Akashi.

The red-head blinked before raising an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Shorty."

Silence filled the room.

Slowly and gradually, something tense began to build up around them.

As they narrowed their eyes, somehow they could almost see an evil aura enveloping Akashi.

It was getting bigger and bigger.

Akashi took a step forward as the teal-head took a step backward.

Another step.

Another step.

Unfortunately, the Emperor's steps were bigger than hers, which was why she ended up being caught by the other instead. He grabbed one of her wrists and rolled her around when she tried to run away. "You have guts, young woman."

"Thank you." Tetsumi answered.

"And you're kind of annoying as well."

"I think I'm feeling the same. You're kind of annoying too. Please do stop speaking so formally."

This was when the others started laughing out loud. "Man, my stomach hurts!" Aomine growled as he continued laughing. 'This girl's priceless. Must be why you brought her home."

Akashi narrowed his eyes. "Not really. I just felt like she'll have some use for us. I never thought she would answer me back like this when we only met for few hours. Amazing." He mumbled without emotion, picked up Tetsumi with her dress' collar before dragging her back into the couch. "Go sit and shut up there. One more 'shorty' word from you or else." The red-head threatened and strode towards the kitchen.

"Ne, Akashicchi, what are we eating for lunch?"

"Your intestine."

"WHAT?! No way, ssu!" The blonde exclaimed. "I would rather eat tofu soap again!"

"We're only eating tofu soap for lunch?" The teal-head mumbled to join the conversation.

"Why, have a problem with that, young mistress?" Akashi mocked uncharacteristically and took two aprons from the drawer for the utensils that were rarely used.

The phantom girl shook her head. "I'm not picky. It's just that I could almost see all of you mentally puking it. I shall assume you're eating tofu soap for quite awhile now."

"Quite awhile? Is nine years just quite awhile?" Midorima sighed.

"Nine years?" She repeated, stood up and took one of the aprons the red-head held. "I'll cook."

"Huh? Don't be ridiculous." Akashi protested and took the apron back. "You were a master back there in your mansion. What would you know in the kitchen?"

"I am studying and we have culinary arts as our subject. I'm actually the best chief in our class, so do not underestimate me or you might end up in the pot." Kuroko insisted and put on the flowery apron. "You two can just help me out. I'll cook curry for lunch today as a token of my gratitude."

"But—" Murasakibara started.

"Nope, not gonna back out now. We'll have curry, pork chop and beef steak for lunch. So just sit and relax there as I cook those recipes." The teal-head confidently, unnoticeably confidently, explained and went inside the kitchenette.

As she vanished inside the kitchen, everyone else just stared at her no-more-there figure in awe. "Wow." Was all Aomine could manage.

_**~LFMH021~**_

They were all drowsing off when a loud noise woke them all up. Akashi was the first one to act, grabbed the gun beside his leg and pointed it at the intruder. His senses came to life again when Aomine shouted, "NO!"

He blinked and realized he just made Tetsumi fall on the ground in both fright and surprise. The teal-head blinked after him. Akashi gulped, threw the gun to Midorima and helped the phantom girl up on her feet. "I almost killed you."

'You almost killed me."

He frowned. "Yes, that's what I just said."

"Yes, it was, but yours sounded so guilty, mine sounded so indifferent." Tetsumi pointed out. "Lunch's ready."

"That took you long enough." Aomine teased and patted her head.

She frowned a little in protest and kicked the other bluenette's leg. "I only took half an hour. It was just that you all feel asleep."

She continued on kicking him that the ace ended beaten up as he sat on his seat in the dining room.

"I'M STARVING! ITADAKIMASU, SSU!" Kise shouted, along with the others and started to shove his food into his mouth before swallowing it almost without chewing it. "YUM~" He exclaimed and turned towards the teal-head, who was removing her apron. "Kurokocchi~ This is so delicious~"

"Just eat or I'll shove the plate into your mouth." Tetsumi replied, quite seriously.

"WAAAH! Harsh—Uuumpffhhh!" Kise's protest was disrupted when Midorima placed a whole French bread into his wide mouth.

"Shut up."

"Come, sit here." Akashi offered and tapped the empty seat beside his. "It's the only remaining seat, so I do beg your pardon if ever you don't want me as your seatmate during meals."

Kuroko pulled the seat before sitting on it and pushing it a little forward again. "I don't really mind. I think that there's nothing really wrong with sitting beside you guys." She stated before slicing her pork chop into bits. "Besides, you're the ones who freed me, I cannot think of any way to thank you guys."

"We didn't free you." Aomine corrected. "Akashi did. We were just his back-up in case something gets out of hand."

'Yeah, yeah, we're just his sidekicks!" Kise agreed and chomped a spoonful of food.

Tetsumi swallowed the food in her mouth before looking up –just a little- at her only seatmate, Akashi. "Thank you."

"You didn't sound that sincere."

"I'm emotionless."

"I can see. Can't you even try to just, you know, smile a little for this moment while thanking me?" Akashi suggested.

The teal-head shook her head. "No can do."

"Nevermind. You're welcome." Akashi surrendered.

"THIS IS YOU YUMMY, KURO-CHIN~!" Murasakibara exclaimed and handed his plate. "SECONDS~"

Kise finished his serve and handed his, as well. "SECONDS AS WELL~!"

Tetsumi took the empty plates and filled each with seconds before handing them over again. "What's with the nicknames: Kurokocchi and Kuro-chin?"

"Ryouta adds –cchi at the end of the people he acknowledges. Atsushi shortens your name and adds –chin at its end when he finally recongnizes you. Shinatrou's a one-percent tsundere, which is why he will always call you with your name without changing anything on it. Daiki often uses people's surnames, but once he really gets a liking of you, he will choose a nickname for you." Akashi explained.

"And you?"

The red-head smirked. "I call people by their first name once I acknowledge their potential."

They stared at each other for awhile before resuming eating.

"BY THE WAY!" Aomine growled.

"You're so noisy, Aominecchi!" Kise grunted in surprise and instinctively threw the bottle of pepper at the bluenette.

"OW! WHAT THE—" The ace started to curse and blinked upon realizing he was planning on saying something before Kise interrupted. "What about Nijimura?"

"What about him?" Murasakibara mumbled.

"Ni-ji-mu-ra." Aomine repeated.

"SHIT!" Midorima, yes, the miracle-hitman Midorima, snapped and dropped the last spoonful of his food back on its plate in realization. "Nijimura!"

Kuroko raised her spoon into her mouth and chewed it slowly. 'What's with this Nijimura?"

"Nijimura is our leader-est on top of Akashicchi. He tells us who our next target is and give us hints how to kill that person, and where to find our prey. He's the one who told us that a client wants you killed and—SHOOOOOOTTTTTT!" Kise yelled after a sudden realization.

"We're dead. Definitely dead!" Aomine gasped.

"Oi, Akashi, what's your plan? What will you do if Nijimura suddenly calls and asks us about Kuroko?!" Midorima panicked.

"All we need to do is hide her and tell him we're still contemplating and didn't success for today. The celebration's for three days, so we still have a lot of time." The red-head calmly stated.

"Well, that plan sounds good. Alright then, we will stick to that for now." Midorima declared.

As Kuroko began to gather the empty plates to wash the dishes, the doorbell suddenly rang. She turned, but was stopped by Akashi, who offered to open it instead.

The red-head proceeded to the front door, took out the keys and put on his slippers as his groupmates decided to take some rest and ended up sitting on different couches in the living room. _Must be the newspaper. It's time for that anyway. _He opened the front door and was about to greet their usual postman when sharp eyes and dark-head faced him.

He blinked as Nijimura Shizuo raised a hand as a greeting as he grinned a little. "Hey. Can I eat there today? This is so near from where my previous target lived at, so I proceeded here."

**A/N: So sorry for the late update! I was busy with my college life, and sure, I'm enjoying it, but, sigh, it is truly tiring. XD**

**This chapter is so lame, I might as well kill myself again and again.**

**Thanks for the previous reviews! I love you guys! I will try to update this and my other KNB Fanfics as soon as I can! Pretty busy.**

**Thanks! PLEASE REVIEW IF POSSIBLE! LOVE YOU!**


End file.
